


Teacup

by EnbyHyena (Parad0xImminent)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib - Freeform, Disneyland, Gen, M/M, Other, Tea cup rides, Zim - Freeform, dib membrane - Freeform, gaz - Freeform, gaz membrane - Freeform, invader zim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0xImminent/pseuds/EnbyHyena
Summary: Zim and Dib go to Disneyland. Zim makes a startling realization.Based off of a comic by GalaxyCuup, which can be found here!: https://galaxycuup.tumblr.com/post/188807940450/whwhat-if-zim-and-dib-go-to-disneyland-as-friends
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship, Zim and Dib Romance - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Teacup

Zim ran past the ticketeer at the entrance to Disneyland, cackling madly as he did so. Behind him, his companion sighed and showed their tickets before his frienemy could get himself kicked out by security. Following him in, he wondered why he was doing this again.

_Because you like him, and you're too busy burying your head in the sand to admit it._ Yeah, thanks for the input, brain. 

None-the-less, Gaz had won tickets from a school lottery. He was pretty sure that she had rigged it somehow, but had no evidence since she had zero interest in actually going. Instead, she had simply handed him the tickets and told him to get lost for a few days. And so that was how he had ended up here; after all, he had no idea who else to invite other than his former arch-enemy. At least, that was the excuse he'd offered when he'd invited the little pest.  
_"What makes the Dib-pig think that Zim would be interested in such a frivolous waste of time?" The alien had asked, striking one of his apparently "threatening" poses. Had he a nose, he would likely be looking down it, even though Dib was now taller by a substantial margin._

_"Because I know for a fact you have no better ideas on how to spend your time this Summer. Besides. What human hasn't been to Disneyland? You're supposed to be blending in, right?" It was a low blow, and it wasn't like Dib had been to Disneyland before, himself. Plus they were both almost out of high-school. But Zim didn't need to know about any of that. So the Irken had considered for a moment before accepting._  
"Zim wants to ride that!" Zim immediately declared, pointing grandly at a nearby rollercoaster. Dib already felt himself turning a bit green as he eyeballed the winding, twisting, gravity-defying tracks with a healthy amount of wariness.

"Uh, how about we ride that instead? It's still fast, but not so...deadly?" Dib pointed over at a teacup ride, where there were various small children and parents spinning around and around, some laughing, some screaming, and some complaining about being dizzy. Zim quirked a non-existent brow, appearing unimpressed, but conceded. "Alright, Dib-thing. I will have mercy on you this time. But we will not leave this park until we have ridden at least one of the gravity...train...things!"

"They're roller coasters, Zim."

"You lie!"

Dib rolled his eyes, walking over so that he could stand in line. Zim bounced on his feet as he stood there next to him, visibly impatient. It took a long time. Long enough that Dib was beginning to worry Zim would lose his patience and cause a scene. But just then, the gate opened up, and they were ushered by the staff into the attraction. "Which one should we take?" Dib asked, only to look over and see that Zim had already run off towards a purple striped teacup, slipping inside. Shaking his head and smiling faintly, the human followed, slipping inside.

"How does this contraption work?" Zim asked, staring down the circular wheel in the middle of the teacup. "Well, the teacups are arranged on a platform that rotates in a set of circles. Then you can use the wheel to spin the teacup, too." Dib demonstrated for all of a few seconds before his hands were slapped away, and Zim grabbed the wheel, tentatively spinning it.

A few moments passed as the other park goers selected and entered their teacups, before the ride begun to start. Zim was having a hard time spinning the heavy wheel, not having enough fingers to get a solid enough grip. So after a moment, Dib took the wheel and begun helping out, spinning it faster. As the ride picked up speed, so did Dib's heart; he couldn't believe he was here, at Disneyland of all places, with Zim of all people. Years of cat and mouse had ultimately led to this tentative friendship, and it was hard for Dib to feel like he wasn't dreaming. He looked up from his hands gripping at the wheel to see Zim, only to see that the Irken was intently transfixed on the floor, trying not to look at their swirling surroundings.

"Getting a bit motion sick, space boy?" Dib asked, beaming teasingly. Zim shot him a glare.

"I've piloted a ship in space, Dib-thing. Zim is not motion sick!" The alien declared, rising in his seat to gesture grandly, before quickly sinking back down. Dib couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, and the absurdity of it all. How couldn't he? It was all just so ridiculous!

Little did he know that, as he laughed, Zim's irate pout had shifted into an expression of awe. His squeedly-spooch tightened and twisted itself into knots as he felt his face heat up. The flashing of pearly white canines should have been alarming, but coupled with the slightly flushed cheeks and tears of mirth, the little Irken couldn't help but find the expression endearing instead. Then, the unthinkable happened: Dib opened his eyes, those sparkling amber irises transfixing on him, and by the Stars, he thought he felt his PAK malfunction.  
_'Oh Irk, his smile,'_ the disguised Irken thought. _'He's so gorgeous, and those eyes! How has Zim not noticed his eyes before?'_ He found himself leaning forward, but before anything could happen, the ride suddenly stopped. And because he had been standing up, the sudden jerk caused for him to be flung to the side, and subsequently out of the teacup entirely. "Zim!" Dib shouted in shock, as the ride stopped and staff raced over to make sure he was okay.

Zim sat up, rubbing at his head. His wig was knocked slightly askew, so he fixed it as three servants of Disney raced over, checking him over for injuries. He jerked out of their grip and stood up, insisting that he was fine. Looking past the disgusting creatures, he caught Dib's eyes once more. And in that moment, one thing became crystal clear to the ex-invader.

This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
